Shiva
Summary Shiva (/ˈʃivə/; Sanskrit: Śiva, meaning "The Auspicious One"; Tamil: Śivan, meaning "The Red One"), also known as Mahadeva ("Great God"), is one of the three deities of Hinduism. Shiva is distinct from Vishnu and Brahma yet one with them. He is "Anant" is neither found born nor found dead. He is the supreme god within Shaivism, one of the three most influential denominations in contemporary Hinduism. He is one of the five primary forms of God in the Smarta Tradition, and "the Destroyer" or "the Transformer" manasa sarovor is one of the best temple for seeing . Powers and Stats Tier: Highest of the highest Origin: Hinduism Name: Lord Shiva shankara Gender: Inapplicable (Appears Male) Age: NA Classification: '''Deity, Supreme Being, Lord of the Lords, God of Destruction, Gods of gods '''Powers and Abilities: 10-D Abilities, Creating infinite number of universes and destroying it.Unity ( highest form of omipotence) . Cosmic otherness ( Highest form of control reality) and Omnilock ( sub of omnipotence) omniscience (all-knowing), omnipotence (unlimited power), omnipresence (present everywhere), divine simplicity, and as having an eternal and necessary existence. Many theologians also describe Shiva as being omnibenevolent (perfectly good) and all loving. Removed 3 dimensions (tripura) with a smile. He is considered as beyond good and evil, even supporting super powered demons at time. * Omniarch - Rule all things. * Omnicompetence - Handle all situations or matters. ** Hypercompetence - Be absolutely skilled in every possible field. * Omnifarious - Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds. * Omnificence - Create anything and everything from nothing. ** Almighty Object Manifestation - Create artifacts of nigh limitless power. ** Omnireplication - Duplicate anything. * Omnilingualism - Decipher and speak any language. * Omnilock - Exist outside of everything. ** Freedom - Be absolute free of any boundaries, even from destiny. * Omnipresence - Be everywhere in existence at once. * Omniscience - Know everything and anything. ** Enlightenment - Possess full comprehension of the omniverse. ** Omni-Senses - Possess senses enhanced to omniversal scale. Specific Examples * Complete Arsenal - Have every power. ** Absolute Change - Change anything. ** Absolute Condition - Have the ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect, etc. ** Absolute Existence - Total control over their own existence. ** Absolute Force Manipulation - Control, create, shape and destroy all forces. ** Absolute Restoration - Restore everything back to their natural state. ** Absolute Will - The power to control/manipulate anything and be totally unstoppable. ** Almighty Magic - The power to use magic that is able to accomplish anything. ** Almighty Law Creation - Create and control the law that is unbreakable and is the Alpha law. ** Almighty Replication - Replicate all powers. ** Almighty Science - Control almighty/omnipotent science. ** Alpha Reality - Rewrite the laws of reality without limit. ** Amortality - The user is beyond life and death. *** Absolute Immortality - Total, absolute immortality. ** Boundary Manipulation - Complete control of all boundaries. ** Causality Manipulation - Complete control of the cause/effect relation. ** Concept Manipulation - Create/manipulate/erase all Concepts. ** Cycle Manipulation - Manipulate the cycles of existence (creation, existence, destruction). ** Definition Manipulation - Manipulate how anything/everything is defined. ** Destruction - Destroy anything and everything. *** Apocalyptic Force Manipulation - Control the final force. ** Existence Manipulation - Manipulate the entirety of existence itself. *** Primordial Force Manipulation - Manipulate the prime force. ** Existential Plane Manipulation - Manipulate all planes of existence. ** Grand Design Construction - Creating, sorting, preserving the universe. ** Logic Manipulation - Control and defy logic without limit and achieve any impossible feat. ** Maximum Quintessential Control - Control infinite amounts of spiritual force. ** Meta Power Manipulation - Create, control and delete powers on an infinite level. *** Meta Ability Creation - Can create whatever power one wants with no limits. *** Power Augmentation - Can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels. *** Power Immunity - Be immune to any and all external powers and effects. *** Power Link - Manipulate the power link. ** Meta Probability Manipulation - Control all possibilities. ** Metaphysics Manipulation - Control the aspects of metaphysics. ** Metapotence - Do whatever one wishes regardless of justification. ** Nonexistence - Completely erase any kind of existence. ** Omega Reality - Decide the end fate of of all reality. ** Omni-Embodiment - Be embodiment of Everything. ** Omni-Negation - Negate and nullify everything. ** Omnicide - Kill all life at once. ** Omnifabricating - Invent anything with varying capabilities. ** Omniverse Manipulation - Control all universes. ** Origin Manipulation - Manipulate the origin of all that is. ** Paradox Manipulation - Override the laws of reality, logic and common sense. ** Pataphysics Manipulation - Control the aspects of pataphysics. ** Perspective Manipulation - Manipulate the Perspective. ** Perfection (Existential Perfection/Perfection Embodiment) - User is absolutely flawless, perfection itself. ** Physical Godhood - Break and bend all scientific laws and concepts. ** Power Anchoring - User's powers are immune to all alterations. ** Preservation - Preserve Everything. ** Prime Being - Be the beginning of everything and every species. ** Separation - Separate/Divide Everything. ** Singularity - Absolutely one of a kind. ** Supernatural Manipulation - Control everything supernatural. ** Totality Manipulation - Rule/Control/Preserve/Create/Destroy all Totality. ** Ultimate Invincibility - Be absolutely invincible. ** Unimind - Be one with all minds. ** Unity - Be one with all and be everything. ** Universal Irreversibility - Actions cannot be stopped or reversed. Associations * Cyberpotence * Metapotence * Nigh Omnipotence * Omnipotence Embodiment * Ultipotence Omnipotent Abilities In-Universe (official) * Absolute Existence * Absolute Force Manipulation * Absolute Wish * Almighty Ascension * Almighty Infusion * Almighty Link * Almighty Object Fusion * Alpha Reality * Anti-God * Author Authority * Boundary Manipulation * Causality Manipulation * Causa Sui Physiology * Complete Arsenal * Existential Perfection * Indeterminacy * Logic Manipulation * Meta Power Manipulation * Monotheistic Deity Physiology * Nonexistence * Omnipotence Embodiment * Omniverse Manipulation * Origin Transcendence * Origin Manipulation * Perfection * Prime Source * Principle Manipulation * Reality Dreaming * Self Origin Manipulation * Tetralogy * Totality Manipulation * Truth Manipulation * Unimind * Unity Attack Potency: Hyperversal+ , infinite , limitless Lifting Strength: Irrelevant , infinite , limitless Striking Strength: 10-D Scaled, Hyperversal+ , infinite, limitless Speed: Omnipresent , infinite , limitless Durability: Hyperversal+ , infinite , limitless Stamina: Limitless , infinite Category:Tier 2 Category:Martial Artist Category:Gods Of Destruction Category:God Category:Good Characters Category:Alive Category:Resides in other world Category:Father Category:Male Characters Category:Not related with DB Category:Married Category:Can Transform Category:Unknown Alien Species Category:Aliens Category:Master Category:Tier 1